paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Election Day
Election Day is a two-day heist in Payday 2. The crew must place a GPS tracker on the truck moving the ballot machines in order to hack the ballot machines later on. The heist contractor is The Elephant who wants to make sure the vote is swung in favor of his mayoral candidate Bob McKendrick. In exchange he will use his connections to help the old Hoxton be transferred to a prison with lighter security. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with the maximum award to the crew if they can complete day 1 correctly and maintain stealth throughout. Day 1 Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 1 keycard.png|Security Access Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter Ace nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Get inside the docks. # Find which Truck has the ballot machines. # Tag the correct truck. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Find the computer. # Hack it. ( seconds) # Escape, OR; # Optionally, hack the computer again. ( seconds) # Escape. Finding the correct truck Containers You can look in open containers scattered across the docks that match the same color as the trucks. You will need to find a container that contains voting cards; the color of the container with the voting cards will be the truck you need to tag with the GPS. If there are 2 trucks with the same color of the container with the voting cards. Then tag the one that doesn't have a second truck from the same company. The containers that contain Cream, Bleach, Headphones or anything else will be the wrong truck of the same color. Computer Make your way over to the 2 warehouses and search the offices upstairs and downstairs until you find the computer. Each interaction with the computer will bring up one of three companies. Each company will show the location of where it is going. Interact with the computer and remember each company listed. The company that is not shown on the computer will be the truck that you need to tag with the GPS. Guessing There will be six trucks. If you look at the companies printed on the sides you will notice that there are two pairs of trucks from the same company. Those trucks are not the ones you want. The right truck will be one of the remaining two trucks which will be from two different companies. Tag any of the 2 remaining trucks ( chance). You can also use any of the above two methods to help you eliminate the final truck. Variations * A guard may be idle at the front gate. * The gate leading to the warehouses from the crane may be closed. Cut through the fence or climb over it using the crates. * Containers can be in different positions, sometimes blocking off routes and opening new ones. * Some containers may not be open at all forcing you to use the computer. * The computer may not be there at all forcing you to use the containers. * Some doors leading to the offices where the computer may be located will be open instead of closed. Tips * There are stacks of crates and boxes that can be used to climb up to the upper warehouse levels and quickly cross the dockyard. * There are several dumpsters that can be interacted with to open or close them; they can be used to hide body bags. * Tagging the wrong truck will change day 2 into plan C, which can only be completed in full aggression. * Throwing body bags into the water will cause it to disappear, making it a good way of hiding it from guards. * Be aware that shooting guards silently results in ragdoll physics that can send bodies over fences or into the water. This results in guard bodies being unable to be answered by the player. ::Note: . Day 2 Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 2 ladder.png|Warehouse Ladder Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 2 keycard.png|Extra Keycard Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter Ace nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Find a Crowbar. (Death Wish only) # Locate the ballot machines. ( in total) # Hack the ballot machines. ( seconds) # Retrieve Gold next to escape van. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Hack the ballot machines. ( seconds) # Hack the computer. ( seconds) # Escape. Optional Objectives # Close the opened crates. # Secure the bags of Money inside the cages. Variations * Required amount of machines to be hacked: ** on Normal ** on Hard ** on Very Hard, Overkill and Death Wish. * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * Crates will always be placed randomly around the map. * The Camera operator can either be on the left or right side of the building's office areas. They will be a civilian rather than a guard. * The warehouse has extra loot (money) inside the cages that can be bagged and carried out to the van for an added payout bonus. * Some crates will be in secure cages in the back areas; there are eight cages total. Sometimes they will be covered so you cannot see what is inside without opening them via one of three means; ** Each cage will take seconds to drill open ( with Drill Sergeant Aced). Alternatively, they may be opened with the saw, or you can use a keycard on the panel. ** Search the upper office areas and downstairs locker room for keycards that can be used to unlock the cages. Tips * Guards notice: ** Players. ** Drills. ** Broken Windows. ** Broken Cameras. ** Body Bags/Loot Bags. ** Ballot machines that are currently in the process of being hacked. (Guards will not notice opened crates with/without ballot machines or ballot machines that have been hacked) ** Dead Guards/Civilians. ** Dominated Guards. * guards will be Metropolitan Police officers, who do not require pager replies. They are usually outside guarding the entrance but can sometimes be patrolling inside. * If a Metropolitan Police officer spots a ballot machine in the process of being hacked he will disable it first before raising the alarm. * Forklifts in the warehouse can be interacted with during stealth, but cannot be used once the alarm is raised. When used, they create a lot of noise to distract the guards. Day 2 (Plan C) Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives # Locate the server. # Scramble the server. (no timer) # Blow open the wall to the bank. # Get the Thermal Drill from the Elevator. # Drill the Vault. ( seconds) # Take required amount of loot. ( bags) # Secure the loot. # Escape. Optional Objectives # Get the extra loot inside the vault. # Open the Deposit Boxes. ::Note: . Variations * There may not be any cash stacks in the vault, necessitating use of the saw or lockpicking to open the deposit boxes. * Upon going to the Elevator to fetch the Thermal Drill, Bain may say it's the wrong one; one of the other elevators will then open to reveal the drill. * The Elevator may contain a Bulldozer or a Cloaker when it opens; stand back and be ready for trouble. * Vault may be located on either side of the wall. Notes * The polling station and surrounding area is packed with guards - at least half a dozen, if not more. There are several cameras as well. * As detailed in Bain's notes, this map has several long, clear lines of fire; exercise caution when fighting outside of the bank and when moving to retrieve the drill. * The police will deploy snipers behind the bank/polling station. Watch your backs. Death Wish Mode Changes Day 1: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. * A ship will now be in the middle of the dock so you cannot see the trucks from where you spawn. Day 2: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. * You will need to find a crowbar to open the crates. * Cages will always be covered. Day 2 (Plan C): * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. Achievements Trivia *Election Day is mentioned in numerous heists in PAYDAY 2, including (But not limited to) Four Stores, Mallcrasher and Bank Heist, amongst others. *The "Master Detective" achievement is slightly bugged. You do not actually need to tag the truck to get it, but only manage to get to the mission to sabotage the voting machines. Meaning that even if you go loud and the trucks leave the docks, you can still get this achievement by hacking the server twice for a 100% chance at trailing the right truck to the warehouse. Bank Heist Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Bob McKendrick in Bank Heist Four Stores Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Nancy Shwartz in Four Stores Four Stores Election 2.png|Posters in Four Stores encouraging people to vote in the Elections Jewelery Store Election 1.png|A Billboard of Bob McKendrick in the Jewelery Store Heist Jewelery Store Election 2.png|A Billboard of Nancy Shwartz in the Jewelery Store Heist External Links * Announcement page Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Election Day Category:DLC (Payday 2)